Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, right?
by GangstaG169
Summary: MATURE! YAOI! Boy on boy NaruGaa....Naruto is a famous rockstar who signs with one of the biggest record companies in the world...only thing is that he must take a slave: Gaara. PLEASE READ A/N! May be OOC and IS AU!


A/N: Oh look! ANOTHER story that won't get finished! *cue eye roll* Anyway, you probably read the summary already, so I won't explain. _"Singing"_, "talking" ~_thinking~ __**~inner~ **_I think that's it. OOPS! DISCLAIMER(S)!

(Insert thing about not owning Naruto here) and I don't own the song Fireflies! That's owned by whatever record company (is too lazy to look it up) Owl City uses! Look up Fireflies on YouTube! IT'S AWESOME!

On with the story!

"_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep;  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare."  
_

Girls swooned, boys whistled and everyone watched as the blonde beauty on the stage sang.

"_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly;  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems._

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head;  
A sockhop beneath my bed;  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly;  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems."  


His cerulean eyes searched the crowd, stopping on nothing (although many people imagined that they did).

"_When I fall asleep leave my door open just a crack,  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep._

To ten million fireflies:  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell;  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly;  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly;  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems._

_  
I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly;  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams..."_

All was silent for a moment before everything erupted into a cacophonous din. Girls (and boys) screamed "Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to!" There were several proposals of marriage and dates, but the teen merely smiled, stood, and departed without a word.

Back in his dressing room, he collapsed tiredly. He rang an intricate silver bell and an intern's head popped into the room from around the door. He asked softly, "Hey Kohiko, could I get a glass of water? My throat's killing me." She replied, "Of course, Mr. Uzumaki, right away." She left and returned a minute or so later with the water. She handed it to him and said, "Your manager is here to see you, sir. Shall I send him in?" He nodded, sipping his water. She left and a few moments later, a black-haired man walked in. Naruto sat up and said, "Hey! How's my favorite teme?" The man snorted and said, "Your favorite? Do you have more than one? Anyways, I'm the same as I was last month, dobe. Tired, cranky, and..." Naruto made 'continue' motions. "Extremely happy. You just snagged one of your biggest record deals with that last gig. One catch, though. Well, not so much a catch as a perk, depending on how you look at it. I, myself, would consider it a perk, but—"

"For God's sake, Sasuke, get to the point!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Since when had Sasuke beaten around the bush? He had always been a direct bastard. Sasuke coughed and said, "Anyways, the company wants you to accept a gift from them to clinch the deal. I already worked out the terms and everything; you just need to go get the gift. They're letting you pick it." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "That's it? That's what you couldn't spit out? Geez, teme. You are one paranoid guy." Sasuke shrugged and said, "Anyhoo, c'mon. We gotta go get your present." He turned and walked out. Naruto walked out behind him and followed Sasuke to their black limo. He slid in behind his friend and buckled in. Sasuke poured them drinks before settling back. He reached up and touched his ear and said, "Uchiha Sasuke speaking. Who is this?" He paused. "Hello, Mr. Yakushi. Yes, we're on our way. Yes, Naruto agreed. Yes. Yes. Yes. Mr. Yakushi, we've already been over that. My client will not accept that. Yes, I've spoken to him about this. No, you can't speak with him. No, he's not available. Mr. Yakushi, if you continue to harass me about this, I may very well cancel our contract and go to, oh, I don't know, the Hyuugas?" He paused, then smirked. "I thought not. Now, the subject is over. We will be arriving shortly. Good day, Mr. Yakushi." (1) Naruto looked bewildered and said so. Sasuke shook his head and murmured, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Naruto said hesitantly, "But...whatever it was, I don't think you discussed it with me. So..." Sasuke said, "Yes, Naruto, I lied. That's part of what being an agent is about. It's for your own good, believe me. But if you really wanna know..." Naruto nodded eagerly. "He wants to know if you'd be willing to join his boss in bed." Naruto's expression turned sour and he yelled, "EEEW!!! NO!!" Sasuke smirked and said, "Yeah, I thought that'd be your reaction. See why I didn't need to ask you?" Naruto nodded, looking queasy.

They drove on in silence until the car pulled up at some gates. Sasuke rolled down his window (not manually, of course) and nodded at the gatekeeper. The man nodded back and let them through. The driver pressed the gas and drove up to the house, no, mansion, on top of the hill.

Sasuke got out and was quickly followed by Naruto. They both walked up to the steps and were immediately greeted by a polished-looking butler. The man's hair was slicked back into a small ponytail. He ushered them into the house, saying, "Mr. Yakushi will be with you in a moment. Please, sit." They nodded and sat. The man walked away. Sasuke pulled out his briefcase and mulled over some papers while Naruto fiddled with a hole in his jeans—unlike some jeans he had, the hole had been put there by wear and tear, not artistic hands.

Some time later, a man with glasses, platinum blonde, almost silver hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and a crisp pinstripe suit walked in. He smiled (though it was incredibly fake) and held out his hand. He said warmly, "Ah, Mr. Uchiha. A pleasure. I am Yakushi Kabuto. And you, sir, must be Mr. Uzumaki. Again, it is my pleasure to finally meet you." Sasuke stood and shook the proffered hand. "You are correct, Mr. Yakushi. Now, onto business—" He was cut off by a ringing. He sent a look to Naruto, who had the grace to look mildly sheepish before pulling out his phone and saying, "Ya got Uzumaki, what'cha gonna do about it?(2) Oh, hey dog-breath. Ya know this really ain't a good time. Catch ya later? K', say hi to Kanky-chan for me." He snorted and said, "Yeah, yeah. Get outta here." He flipped his phone closed and said, "Sorry, where were we? Oh, yeah! Nice to meet'cha, Mr. Yakushi!" He gripped Kabuto's hand in a firm hold and shook it exuberantly. Perhaps a little _too _exuberantly, because when he was released, Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his middle finger (subtly flipping them off—not that Naruto *hint hint* noticed (3)), coughed, and said, "Yes, well. Small talk aside, would you please follow me?" He turned and strode away, leading the two men into a different part of the house.

A/N: aaaand.....I'm out! Okay, how many people want me to continue this? Because *review whore alert here* I will not continue without AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! People, I understand that it's so much easier to just select 'watch this story' or whatever from the drop down menus (I'm guilty of that myself), but I would like REVIEWS! If only because it makes my story look good....You know what? Even if I get FLAMES, I'll continue! Just to piss the flamers off. But please, refrain from 'update plz' or 'I liked it' or 'plz keep going'. ACTUALLY TELL ME SOMETHING!! Whether you liked they idea or what you think could be different, LET ME KNOW!

This is the whole conversation:

Sasuke: "Uchiha Sasuke speaking. Who is this?"

Kabuto: "This is Yakushi Kabuto."

Sasuke: "Hello, Mr. Yakushi."

K: "Will you be here soon?"

S: "Yes, we're on our way."

K: "Did he agree?"

S: "Yes, Naruto agreed."

K: "You have discussed the terms with him?"

S: "Yes."

K: "You have the papers?"

S: "Yes."

K: "Is he aware of the size of his contract?"

S: "Yes."

K: "Have you thought about accepting our offer?"

S: "Mr. Yakushi, we've already been over that. My client will not accept that."

K: "Have you actually spoken to him about this?"

S: "Yes, I've spoken to him about this."

K: "May I speak with him?"

S: "No, you can't speak with him."

K: "Is he available?"

S: "No, he's not available. Mr. Yakushi, if you continue to harass me about this, I may very well cancel our contract and go to, oh, I don't know, the Hyuugas?"

K: "There is no need for that."

S: "I thought not. Now, the subject is over. We will be arriving shortly. Good day, Mr. Yakushi."

K: "Good day, Mr. Uchiha."

That's from the Mighty Bee! Except Bessie says, "You got Higgenbottom, what'cha gonna do about it?"

This is actually two things: the first is: HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THAT KABUTO FLIPS EVERYONE OFF WHEN HE PUSHES UP HIS GLASSES? You can ask and I'll send you a picture of it. The second is that Sasuke noticed but Naruto didn't. I just thought that Naruto would be more oblivious.

Okay, I apologize if anyone seems OOC. I TRIED TO STAY TRUE! Anyways, click that review button! You get a free cookie!

Gaara: SHE LIES. IT'S FAKE.

SHUT UP!! ANYhoo:

JA NE!!

~GG


End file.
